


Some Kind Of Superstar

by RedDevil6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDevil6/pseuds/RedDevil6
Summary: Kara's never been one to be spontaneous, it just isn't what she's used to! But tonight it's different. They're at BeeboFest of all places and she's bouncing up and down the stage, it feels great! So why not be a little spontaneous? What could possibly go wrong if she did a stage dive? The Legends of Tomorrow do it all the time!Apparently Murphy's law has it out for her ;)Singer!kara/Doctor!Lena AU with a side of DanvArias!A massive THANK YOU To @edensinger and @Ms_LadyBuggy on twitter for coming up with the band names The Alienated and Lyrical Tantrum respectively!





	Some Kind Of Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/6RedDevil6/status/1108693083326173184?s=19
> 
> For the picture at the end, had to post it on twitter because it wouldn't load here 
> 
> A massive THANK YOU To @edensinger and @Ms_LadyBuggy on twitter for coming up with the band names The Alienated and Lyrical Tantrum respectively! 
> 
> The bolded verses are song lyrics or choruses
> 
> Title from the song Superstar by Jamelia

The roar was deafening. It was honestly surreal if you asked Kara; standing backstage at one of the most popular concerts to ever rock the world. Famous and infamous performers alike gathered together once every 5 years for an unforgettable week. bands like Legends of Tomorrow, The Cyborg Supermen, Arrow and the Speedsters, as well as the likes of Killer Frost and mischievous DJ Leslie ‘Livewire’ Willis. It was a true miracle how Eve (their manager) and Cat (head of CatCo Records) were able to land them this gig. BeeboFest was so exclusive that no one knew where it was being held until a week before the concert itself.

Nia was just as excited as Kara when they got here a few hours ago for sound check and lineup. Seeing their band name plastered onto the many banners and posters for the event caused a massive jolt of excitement. Sure they’d gone on tour with the speedsters before, opening for Iris, Barry and Cisco. And sure, Alex and Sara from the Legends had their flings and bingers every time they happened to be in the same city (which was way too often if you ask Kara. If she had to read about her sister’s debauchery in the tabloids one more time…). Being associated with those bands and having them as close friends did boost heir exposure lot compared to their earlier days.

They were a local underground band back in National City going by Lyrical Tantrum doing mostly cover songs and the occasional original, when Cat had picked them up and thrust them into the limelight. You’d think someone like Cat Grant had better things to do than mentor some rookie wannabe songwriter but the queen of all media took a sheen to Kara it seemed.  
The Alienated, That’s what Cat called them. She gave their wardrobe a whole upheaval (or rather gave Kara and Brainy’s wardrobes an upheaval) because according to Cat, Alex was Scary Spice, Nia was Posh Spice, Brainy fit Sporty spice and she was baby spice. All they were missing was ginger spice and they’d be called a pop punk spice girls knockoff.

Right now, nothing but the music mattered to Kara. However Alex and eve were extra weary, given the escalating nature of the pranks the bands were pulling every year , it was just a matter of time before someone took it too far.  
A stage hand signaled 5 minutes before they’re due on stage and they huddled together, a sort of pre-gig tradition that carried over from their first big concert.

“you guys ready? Everyone feeling good?” Kara’s cheery voice and bright blew eyes always betrayed her nervousness but she was met with nothing but reassuring nods from Brainy and Nia. Alex was always a grouch right before they get on stage.  
“you know I hope no one screwed with the lights or mic or something, or switched out the video loop like last year” the last part came out in a choked laugh “brainy was a really cute kid but I’m pretty sure no one wants to see his bare ass streaking down the lawn ever again”

That particular prank was courtesy of Cyborg Supermen guitarist Hank Henshaw, because of some ongoing feud about cyborgs and sentient cyber-organic AI’s. the sheer absurdity of the fact and the raucous laughter it incited remains the most memorable moment of event.

The Olsen twins vacated the stage in an uproar, the lights went off and fireworks illuminated the crowd for a brief minute before absolute darkness reigned. Maybe James and Kelly would want to hang out after the show.

  
the interlude was just long enough for the stage hands to swap out the wooden stools with two mic stands and roll out Alex’s custom drum kit and brainy’s keyboard. To the right of the stage Alex glimpsed aa suspect head of white frizzy hair retreating off the stage but it was not the time to ponder such things. She shook her arms out and twirled her drumsticks loftily.

  
1 minute to go.

The Alienated burst on stage and took up their respective spots and a hush fell onto the crowd whilst they got situated. However the silence didn’t last long, the first few notes of their song “D.E.O” sounded and the crowd went crazy. The cheering almost drowned out the music and Kara and Alex wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

  
_**Defy. Evolve. Overpower.**_  
_**hold your head up high**_  
_**don’t let them see you glower**_  
_**Defy. Evolve. Overpower.**_  
_**hold on, your time is nigh**_  
_**stand tall, don’t you cowe**_ r

Alex’s strong voice coming in to mix with Kara’s, giving the chorus this edge that was more Alex’s Punk to Kara’s Pop in this mix’ n’ match, Nia’s strong electric guitar riffs and stage presence electrifying the atmosphere and brainy’s accompanying keyboard made for an impeccable ambiance.  D.E.O tapered off and into another off their hits that Kara wrote after a nasty break-up.

 _**You push me around, you let me drown** _  
_**you cast me aside, you push me down** _  
_**and you expect me to save you** _

_**Well I'm not your Supergirl!** _

  
Whenever this song comes on, Kara’s attitude changes visibly. It’s definitely a very personal song to her and it shows. The timid blonde morphs into an empowered and confident and the crowd all but eats it up.

She strides purposefully across the stage, bending down to give high fives to the fans that extend their arms towards her all whilst singing each word with conviction.

  
_**You taunt and isolate me** _  
_**You say you love me, you hate me** _  
_**Yet you expect me to save you** _

_**Well I’m not your Supergirl!** _

  
Marching up and down the stage watching the crowd sing along with her, the music pumping through her veins, Kara decides to be a little spontaneous. Instead of sitting on top of the amp like she usually does, she takes a running start and hops ono the amp hoping to maybe do a crowd surf. If the Legends could do it then so could she.

Except that her plan doesn’t go much farther and the moment her foot makes contact with the surface of the amp, she slips and ends up in a heap jut of stage right.  
The music cuts off almost instantly. Nia and Alex and half a dozen stage hands rush towards the edge of the stage to check on the fallen singer.

“hey guys?” Kara’s tentative voice sounds over the speakers much to the relief of the crowd but it’s short-lived.  
“guys I think I just broke my leg” a grunt then a yelp echo faintly across the several speakers strewn across the venue “yep, it’s definitely broken but I’m not leaving until the gig is over”

“Kara are you CRAZY, what were you thinking?” no one needed a mic or speakers to hear Alex exclaim as she jumped down to kneel by her sister. The massive swiveling cameras were now turned to focus on them and Kara sheepishly waved up. The sheer adorableness of this woman caused laughter to ripple across the venue. If Alex rolls her eyes any harder they might get stuck that way.

  
“Alex I’m not leaving the gig, I was stupid to try that but I’m not going to walk away, or more like limp away assisted by stage hands, because of a little break” Kara was riding an adrenaline high and Alex knew it. But when Kara was like this it was easier to play along and deal with consequences later.  
“fine but we’re getting you a medic or a doctor, and you’re gonna sit pretty while Nia, Brainy and I finish the set. It’s only four more songs” Kara nodded emphatically, knowing this was the best she was going to get.

The stage hands , mike and Winn, helped Kara up the stage and set her down onto a chair towards the side and propped her leg up. Kara however refused to give up the mic and insisted she sing along here and there until the doctor came.  
Minutes later, a brunette woman in a white lab coat was ushered up the stage steps and towards Kara, followed closely by a tall brunette in an EMT uniform carrying a large duffel of medical supplies.

“hi, I’m Dr. Lena Kieran, you must me the superstar with the broken leg” the brunette smirked down at a sitting Kara and Kara was struck dumb. The creature before her was divine. Pale skin almost alabaster and blood red lips, green eyes that put emeralds to shame and a jaw that could flay you.  
“hi, I’m Kara” she waved minutely, mic still clutched in her hand “oh! Guys, say hi to doctor Lena Kieran, she’s gonna be taking good care of me” this earned her a chuckle from the gorgeous doctor and the crowd seemed to agree. The definitely cheered loud enough, an echo of Lena’s name being repeated by the masses.

“I’ll sure do m best to give you everything you need Miss Danvers” the wink Lena had thrown her way almost made Kara’s heart stop.  
“It's just Kara, Ms. Danvers sounds like I’m in trouble”  
“If I’m calling you Kara…”  
“Lena it is” Kara’s smile was radiant, so beautiful in the way it reached her eyes and caused tiny crinkles  
“This doesn’t mean you’re not in trouble, you’re in big trouble, bit you’re also in pain so some mercy is warranted” Lena winked at the singer playfully.  
“ s’not fair” he blonde murmured but Lena was definitely close enough to hear.  
A perfectly arched eyebrow rose “what’s not fair?”

  
Kara blushed beet red “that you’re so pretty”  
Dr. Kieran chuckled, her voice smoky as ever “yeah you’re not so bad yourself superstar”  
the loud ‘awe’ an the dispersed cheers brought their attention back to the crown and the tsk at hand.  
The EMT stood leaning next to Alex’s drum kit watching with barely concealed mirth as she watched her idiot doctor best friend flirt with the pop punk singer with a broken leg right in the middle of her concert. A scoff from the drummer beside her told her he wasn’t the only one to notice.  
“leave it to my sister to break her leg only to start flirting with her doctor” the cute redhead facepalmed.  
“it isn’t as absurd as getting called out with your doctor best friend and said best friend flirting with the lead singer while totally ignoring her medical duties” the EMT was just as exasperated with the amount off accidental gay spilling all across the stage.  
“I’m Alex” she held out her hand to the EMT  
“I’m Sam” she took the proffered hand in a firm shake “so, your sister’s gay?”

  
“no, she’s a bi disaster. Only room or one gay mess in the family” came the unintentional reply but Alex couldn’t bring herself to regret it.  
“oh? And who’s that? another hot sibling?”  
“uh, no, no. just me” Alex stammered, the blush coloring her cheeks almost as red as her hair.  
“good to know. In case we need an emergency contact for miss superstar over there if they ever get done flirting” Lena had chosen that moment to signal Sam over, and the EMT obliged quickly.

Apparently Kara didn’t want to leave and Lena couldn’t do much without an x-ray, the concert continued on around them. They had to vacate the stage so that Alex and the rest could finish the set. They moved Kara over to one of the easily accessible spaces and it wasn’t much later that she had swarms of adoring fans willing to talk to her and keep her entertained while Lena worked.  
If Kara was anything, it was stubborn, as Lena came to learn. No sedatives just something local to dull the pain. No laying down, Kara wanted to sit and watch. No kicking the fans out, they could keep her company. Lena was at her wit’s end with the singer but she couldn’t bring herself to admonish the adorable blonde which lead to a lot of back and forth between the two. just enough to keep the crowd entertained apparently. Several fans had whipped out their phones and broadcasting the spat on social media. Lena and Kara would later find out that the entirety of the internet had decided they were meant to be right at that moment.

“So, doctor Kieran, tell me a little about yourself” Kara had abandoned the animated discussion about her songs and turned to Lena with wide blue eyes brimming with curiosity.  
“There’s nothing much to say really, my life is boring” Lena rebuffed, hoping Kara wouldn’t insist. But knowing what she knew about the woman, that was highly unlikely. The look on Kara’s face said it all.  
“There’s always something to tell, what’s your favorite song? You look way too put together to like any of mine so indulge me”  
Lena looked at Kara and was faced with a pout so intense that words failed to describe. And when that same pout began to wobble she knew she’d give kara anything she asked for.  
Lena heaved a sigh “I graduated summa cum laude from MIT when I was 18, a double major in mechatronics and chemical engineering and a minor in international business. Then went on to medical school at Harvard. Did my internships and residencies all over the place and now I’m here, patching up reckless superstars jumping off stages” Lena said the last part with a seductive wink.

“Oh wow, you were being modest, all of that before you’re 30 and you say there’s nothing to say? I'd write a whole biography of you if I could”

After a lengthy debate, a compromise had been reached. Kara would sit in the wheelchair and let Lena hang up an IV with something for the pain. That way Kara could be comfortable and still talk to anyone and everyone. And Lena would be reassured that Kara isn’t causing further injury.  
Lena had to admit, Kara's fans were as polite as they came, she even managed to have a conversation with Kara. Lena came to know that Kara was adopted too, and that they both shared a passion for helping people albeit Lena in the literal sense while Kara managed charities and organized events and got donations.

The more Lena learned about The Alienated's lead singer the more she became smitten. A little while went by and the ambulance was still on standby, when the finishing notes sounded Kara seemed to perk up considerably. The crowd was loud as ever and Kara was glad she made the band finish. She was sure going to hear an earful from Cat tomorrow. Alex bounded in followed by the rest of their band and Eve, worry etched on the smaller woman’s features. The ambulance had been idling by for the duration of the set.

“Okay, since everyone is here now, can we get Kara to a hospital and get her leg sorted out?” Sam towered above everyone else and with Lena standing next to her with her arms crossed, they made quite the fearsome duo.

Kara was hauled off to the hospital, x-rayed and in a cast before the concert was over. She was kept overnight to monitor her because of her concussion. When Alex came back to pick her up in the morning however, Kara was already out of bed and in the chair and rolling herself towards Alex.  
“They just discharged me and I was about to call you to come get me, did you get the hot EMT's number last night? You never told me” Kara was rolling herself ahead of Alex whilst looking back towards her sister.  
In her haste to get the details and get out of the hospital, Kara failed to look where she was heading and crashed into something that tumbled into her lap. As it turns out, that something was actually a someone. And a very attractive someone at that.

“Lena! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, I didn’t mean to run you over” Kara quickly apologized to the dazed woman  
“It’s fine Kara, no harm done” Lena chuckled “but please don’t make this a habit? I’d love to see you in better circumstances”  
“Uh yeah I’d absolutely love that, maybe I can make up running you over”

Alex stood back, leaning against the nurse’s desk with her phone out, taking pictures that she would later send to Sam and laughing wholeheartedly, not that she would ever dare bring it up to Kara.

During that week and the weeks following, Lena came to know what it was like to be hounded by the paparazzi night and day. Apparently Kara’s fans were calling them the next big thing. There were videos of her going viral and people in her DMs asking for details and showing up at her hospital. It was honestly getting out of hand if you asked her.

She’s been off social media for a week and a half now, taking alternate routes to her work place and holed up in her apartment on her off days. There were security guards screening patients for fuck’s sake! Lena wasn’t even remotely claustrophobic but if she had to spend one more night in her living room she was going to throw herself off her balcony.

A persistent knock at her apartment door intruded in the midst of her morbid thoughts, and Lena wondered for a brief moment who it could be. Sam was with her daughter Ruby tonight and anyone else the concierge would have had to buzz them up, so who could it be?  
Decked out in nothing but an oversized 'team science' tshirt, cotton shorts, fuzzy socks and her black framed glasses, Lena padded towards the front door uncertainly. She swore to herself, if it was some paparazzo or something she was going to ditch national City, go back to Metropolis and take up her brother’s CEO mantle. God knows she'd face less of a media circus as the head of L-Corp than she would working at the hospital now. Oh, the irony. Lillian must be cackling at her misfortune right now from whichever tropical paradise she’s at.  
Lena dug her nails into her scalp ruffling her already messy hair “let’s get this over with” she sighed wearily and pulled the door wide open.

  
Lena expected to see Sam with a bottle of wine citing Ruby ditching her, maybe a delivery guy that had the wrong address, possibly Veronica Sinclair drunk off her hinges here for a booty call. But never in her life would Lena have imagined opening her door a little past 11 pm to find one Kara Danvers decked out in white sweatpants, White T-shirt and navy denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up standing outside her door.

The shock must have been written all over her face because Kara smiled and waved a little awkwardly.  
“Hi –uh, I didn’t um-, well I didn’t mean to just show up. You seem to be busy, I’ll just go” the words tumbled almost non-cohesively and just as suddenly as she’d appeared, the blonde singer was hobbling down the corridor. It didn’t occur to Lena to ask how Kara had even found her, all she knew was that she didn’t exactly want Kara to leave just yet, despite loving watching her walk away.

  
“Miss Danvers, wait” the words were blurted out before Lena even realized she was speaking. A few steps forward and she was right next to Kara whom had turned to face her.  
“you came all the way over to my apartment halfway to midnight, you must've had a good reason right? Or are you just a tiny bit stalker-ish?” Lena's ever-sassy smirk was the most attractive thing Kara had ever seen and it rendered her speechless for just a moment.  
“No, no. Not stalker-ish, just…can’t say no to a meddling sister and your best friend apparently”

  
Lena’s brows furrowed. So that explains how Kara knew where she lived and how she bypassed the concierge but not why she was here. She was going to kill Sam next time she saw her.  
“so I’m guessing Sam sent you here why, exactly?” scrupulous green eyes bored into Kara's own icy blues, a stare so intense Kara felt obligated to tell Lena everything; every single secret she’d ever held, every little thing she swore she'd never share, every little memory she cherished for herself, she wanted to spill it all.  
“Should we talk inside?” Kara cast a glance back towards the other end of the hallway, the action brief but it caused suspicion to flare in the back of Lena's mind. Kara may not know it yet but Lena was a Luthor, born and bred.

  
“yeah sure we can go inside, though I’m afraid Róisín might trample you” the massive female Greyhound she'd adopted years ago was now idling carefully by the front door just out of sight, waiting for her to come back inside.  
“it’s okay, I love dogs. I think -Roisin was it?- will get along just fine”  
“It’s an Irish name, Ro-Sheen, it means little Rose” Lena made sure to clarify, she'd re-named Roisin the day the came home from the shelter. A loving dog should be given a loving name not some show-grabber for people to bet on.  
“Ro-Sheen. Let’s go meet her”  
Lena nodded thoughtfully “let’s go, though I’m pretty sure you didn’t come over to meet my dog”

  
“Yeah, no. No I didn’t even know you had a dog. I have one too, a Great Pyrenees, so I'm not a stranger to big dogs with attitude” Kara laughed, and Lena forgot how to breath “no I actually came over because Alex and your best friend Sam were on a date and I may have crashed into Alex's apartment unannounced. Alex was not happy” they began their trek towards the open apartment door side by side.

  
“Please tell me you took a picture or something so I can tease Sam later!” Lena's raucous laughter permeated the hall, the excitement seemed to be contagious because despite the disgusted grimace on her face, Kara was chuckling too.  
“I was a little busy shielding my eyes and wishing memory bleach existed” the blonde sneered disapprovingly. She never wanted to see her sister like that and definitely didn’t want to remember but it’s her own fault for barging in. In her defense, who doesn’t lock their door in this day and age?  
“Too bad, maybe next time. It still does not explain why you’re here Kara”  
The statement seemed to fluster the blonde, shades if red blossoming across her cheeks and even her ears began to redden. They were inside the apartment now, the door halfway closed and Róisín sniffing curiously at Kara's leg.  
“You see, somehow against my better judgement, Alex and Sam managed to convince me to come over and uh–“ Kara hesitated. She never should’ve listened. There’s no way Lena had been into her no matter what Sam says bur she was already here and it would be a wasted opportunity if she didn’t pluck up the courage and go for it.

  
“I was wondering if you'd consider maybe going out with me? For dinner or lunch or coffee some day maybe?” there. It was out. She asked. And now it was up to Lena whether she kills both Alex and Sam tonight or not.  
“So they convinced you to come over to ask me out?” hushed murmurs outside her door told her Kara may not be alone and the giggle that followed was distinctively Samantha. Ooooh that meddling sorry excuse of a best friend! Lena resolved to get back at her one way or another. She glanced back at Kara’s apprehensive yet hopeful expression and who was she kidding? She wasn’t going to say no; but she wasn’t going to give neither Sam nor Alex the satisfaction.

The idea hit her like a freight train! She could have her revenge and get to hang out with Kara. She stepped closer, into Kara’s personal space and whispered just loud enough for Kara to hear.  
“How about you stay, for a movie and some wine? Since you’re already here and we can let Sam and Alex wallow outside for a bit, torture them a little?” she held Kara’s hands in her own and subtly pulled her away from prying ears and into her living room.  
Kara’s eyes widened a fraction, both at the offer, the hand holding and at Lena knowing her sister and Lena’s best friend were eavesdropping outside  
“how?” the brunette’s hands were so soft in her own, she wondered briefly if the rest of Lena’s skin felt as soft but banished the thought from her mind almost instantly. No use going down that road if Lena were to turn her down.  
“they’re not as subtle as they think and you’re mot as smooth as you believe, but your adorableness makes up for it tenfold” the giggle was so uncharacteristic of her, that it even caught Lena by surprise “so, come for the movie, stay for the torture?”  
It really was an offer she couldn’t refuse.

When morning came around, Kara knew her body was going to be sore for days. They’d fallen asleep leaning against one another on the carpeted floor in front of Lena’s couch somewhere around the third movie. Somewhere in the middle of the second, Sam was knocking on the door but they decided not to answer.  
Kara glanced beside her, Lena’s sleeping figure lay nestled into Kara’s side, her neck bent and head nuzzled in the crook of Kara’s neck. Lena let out little snores every while and shifted closer to the blonde whenever she tried to move away. It was too adorable a sight not to immortalize forever.

  
Her phone was discarded behind her on the couch and reaching it proved to be difficult. She tried to maneuver her arm in a way to get the phone without jostling Lena but it proved futile. Her arm cramped and Kara retreated way to fast, sending her sprawling on top of Lena who'd woken up with a start.  
“I can think of worse ways to be woken up in the morning” Lena whispered hoarsely “what time is it?”  
“Sorry, was trying to reach my phone. It’s a little past nine am, I hope you’re not late for work”  
Lena smiled “I’m off today, so if the offer still stands maybe we can go get breakfast and a cup of coffee? Later though because right now I’m quite enjoying having you on top” the teasing chuckle seemed to push Kara into action. She crawled backwards and off of Lena.

After Lena had gotten dressed, both she and Kara made their way towards the door. The sight that greeted them outside was truly precious.  
Alex and Sam were leaned against the wall opposite Lena’s door, hands held and snoring adorably. Lena was quick to snap a picture and a short video that captured Kara giggling as she leaned over the wake them up.  
A swift and brutally loud whistle pierced the quiet atmosphere and both Alex and Sam startled awake “Rise and shine sleepyheads” Kara laughed maniacally and Lena could only giggle at her best friend’s startled face.

“We’re going out for breakfast and coffee, why don’t you lovebirds tag along? Make a day of it”  
Alex seemed to be stuck in a haze, blinking up confusedly at Lena whilst Sam rubbed her eyes “Kara you’re cruel. That’s no way to wake someone up” Sam whined. The mention of coffee must have sobered Alex up because she was hasty to agree, asking Lena to use her bathroom first.  
Mid-day rolled around and the couples parted. Sam heading out to work, Kara and Alex back to the Venue for the night's gig and Lena to her apartment. She considered her phone for a second; This was only the second day of a seven day festival and Kara would be a little busier now, no harm in wishing her good luck right?

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/6RedDevil6/status/1108693083326173184?s=19
> 
> For the picture at the end, had to post it on twitter because it wouldn't load here
> 
> A massive THANK YOU To @edensinger and @Ms_LadyBuggy on twitter for coming up with the band names The Alienated and Lyrical Tantrum respectively! 
> 
> The bolded verses are song lyrics or choruses
> 
> Title from the song Superstar by Jamelia
> 
> If you liked the story, consider having a look at my other works and don't forget to leave kudos/comment! I'll make sure to reply to everyone💜


End file.
